


Lovember

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: 30 fluffy prompts for the month of November





	1. Who's the Cuddler

The first time it happened, it surprised Bruce. They were still transitioning out of the friends with benefits stage into an actual relationship, so Bruce assumed that any time they got into bed together, it was to have sex. 

“Darling, come here,” Thor called from their shared room. 

Bruce entered the room, surprised to find Thor, laying on the bed fully clothed. As he walked in Thor patted the bed and said, “Lay with me.” Bruce followed Thor’s orders and climbed into the bed. Thor wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him closer, surprising the younger man. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Bruce 

“Cuddling, I believe that’s what you call it,” Thor explained. “

“Oh,” replied Bruce, surprised that they were doing something so intimate yet innocent. He leaned into Thor, reveling in the god’s touch, hoping they could stay like that forever. 


	2. Who makes the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best, but it's decent

Being raised in a palace, Thor grew up with servants who did everything for him. Because of that, he couldn’t be bothered to do something as mundane as making the bed. Bruce, on the other hand, needed a sense of structure in his life after being on the run for so long. One way he kept that structure was making sure he made the bed every morning. It led to a balance between them; Thor would roll out of bed and continue with his day. While Bruce would make their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	3. Who wakes up first

Bruce woke up as the sun began to rise. He admired his sleeping husband, gently stroking his cheek. Getting to see him like that was a perk of waking up early. Quietly, Bruce slipped out of bed, heading to the kitchen, to get started on breakfast. As he was finishing up the meal, Thor came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Morning, darling,” Thor whispered into his husband’s ear. 

“Morning Thor,” Bruce said, kissing Thor on the cheek. “Breakfast will be ready in a second,” 

“Yes, but I’m much more eager for this meal,” replied Thor, lightly biting Bruce’s ear 

“Stop it,” Bruce said, swatting at his husband. “If you learn how to act right, then maybe after breakfast,” he said, in a low voice. 

In an instant, Thor was sitting at the table patiently waking for the food. Bruce chuckled, deciding that this was going to be an exciting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	4. Who has the weird taste in music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes home to Thor listening to dubstep

Thor had always had an interesting taste in music. But Bruce drew the line at this. He was on his way home from a long day with Tony in the lab, and all he wanted was to fall into his husband's arms. It surprised him to come home to dubstep blaring in his house. “Thor!” He called, shouting over the loud bass of the music.

“Hello, my darling,” Thor yelled back, pulling his husband into a hug

“Since when do you like dubstep,” Bruce said, still yelling

“The Princess introduced me to it, she said it is the finest form of music,” Thor replied grinning

“Of course, it had been Shuri,” Bruce thought to himself. She and Peter were always introducing Thor to something. He thought of the fight where Thor had yelled yeet as he threw Stormbreaker. He had caused Hulk to laugh so hard he turned back into Bruce who thankfully had been training in hand to hand combat, so he wasn't defenseless. 

“What are you smiling about, darling?” Thor asked, admiring the dopey grin that had formed across Bruce's face. 

“I just,” Bruce chuckled “I was thinking about the time you yelled yeet in the middle of a battle,”

Thor laughed loudly “Ah, yes, that was hilarious,” Thor said before kissing Bruce on the cheek. If Thor liked it, dubstep couldn't be that bad, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
